Those Blue Eyes
by anicol001
Summary: What happens when sherry is turned into a five year old!Can brago get her back to normal or is he stuck babysitting his young bookeeper forever!
1. The Ice Storm

Those Blue Eyes

Hello everyone! My name is anicol001 and this is my first fanfic for sherry and brago, so i hope it turns out good. Actually this is my first fanfic ever so advice is very appreciated!

Brago: anicol what are you typing now?

Anicol: um mm...nothing! Gotta go bye brago!

Sherry: What was that all about, she didn't put pudding in your socks again did she?

Anicol: Maybe i did and maybe i didn't...anyway on with the story!

Squelch!

ANICOLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!

tee hee!!!

Disclaimer: i don't own zatch bell, sherry, or brago but i do own most of the characters in this story so no worries! Ahh!! The lawyers are carrying katana's!!!!

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Ice Storm**_

The coldness of the snow didn't bother Sherry one bit as she thought about what her dark mamodo had done back there at the old man's cabin. It warmed her heart to think that the once cruel and brutal brago ( he still is somewhat) had actually saved someone else's life, he had also smile for the first time which kind of floored sherry who thought her mamodo was incapable of showing any kind of emotion.

"Sherry" Snapping her out of her thoughts the blonde saw that she was getting farther and farther away from brago who seemed in a hurry. "We're leaving tomorrow for another country"

"Uh I'm kinda tired, you know"

"What? So were gonna let another enemy escape..."

" Why don't you think about how I feel for once!"

Completely ignoring sherry, brago continued to walk in silence( with sherry still ranting about his disregard for her feelings) until they reached the exclusive hotel that they were staying in. The large cream and gold building was like a beacon of light that gave off an aura of wealth, cleanliness, and warmth amid ice cold temperatures, blistering winds, and vast forests that seemed to stretch forever.

As the blonde walked up the front steps of the hotel, she noticed that brago had stopped at the bottom and was turning at the left side of the building.

"Brago where are you going?" Giving her a look with his cloudy eyes,

"I'll be back, but you stay inside, I sense a storm coming." This somewhat note of concern for her made sherry eyes wide open with surprise as she looked at her mamodo.

"Brago…" Giving the blonde a questionable stare he started to leave he couldn't help but add a bit more to his comment. " I don't need you to be sick since it takes days for you weak humans to recover and then new enemy's will escape."

Brago kept walking as sherry eyes started to burn with a fire in them, making her scarier to look at. As the blonde quickly walked to the hotel elevator, her body shaking with anger as she snapped at the poor elevator boy.

"6th FLOOR!""

"Y...Yes...ss Miss"

BBBBrrring!

"6th floor mi...sss."

Walking down a large dimly lit hallway, the more sherry thought of what brago had said to her, the more she wished she were never partners with him. _He's such a jerk! I mean I haven't complained about taking a break or stopping until today! And then the only reason he's even considering me staying here longer is because I might slow him down if I'm sick. But if I want to save Koko, I better work with him somehow…._

_Koko…_

The blonde started to think about her best and only friend who was corrupted by the evil zofis. Koko's usual warm chocolate brown eyes had turned an icy purple on that day as she laughed at all the destruction around her. The antique looking yet friendly buildings of the town had all turned into a fiery blaze that seemed it would never stop. The lush green trees and fields where koko and sherry had played on when they were little, were all burned to a coal black as the grass seemed to cry at its loss. That was also not including the carefree lives of the villagers that were destroyed as the village was leveled. _Koko! Koko! "Sherry look…look at what I did…Isn't it great! Look at what I can do with this power!" Sherry had fallen to the ground in shock as she stared at the girl that had saved her life countless times and felt helpless that she couldn't do anything about Z_ofis controlling her friends mind. _Koko snap out of it!! The blonde had pleaded with her friend. "Sherry, if your going to get in my way I'll have to stop you." Koko….._

But at least brago had been there to save her. He had taken zofis's blast head on and was cut up pretty bad. Brago….

Meanwhile,

Brago went fishing in the cold river about two miles from the grand hotel, and sinking his teeth into one of the two large fish he caught. The dark mamodo hungrily ate the raw fish and quickly devoured it. It had been a week since he had eaten and he was starving in a sense. "Redokur!" He was about to eat his other fish when an ice spear sliced it in two! Brago growled as he leaped to his feet, showing his razor sharp teeth to his opponent.

"Well what do we have here?"

A small boy mamodo with ice blue hair, eyes, and very pale skin that seemed white, he wore a pure white shirt, and light blue pants and shoes that made him seem to blend with the snow and ice. An older man who looked in his late twenties, stepped out of the trees with an expensive looking white fur coat and gloves, that covered him completely except for his white boots. The older man was carrying a ice blue book in his right hand and brago thought about the situation he was in…

REOKEDO!!!!!

Sherry was in her hotel room packing for tomorrow, when the lights started to flicker._ I don't like this…brago was supposed to be back by now. _The lights went out completely engulfing sherry in complete darkness, the only light coming from her bedroom window. Then the window started to rattle violently as the blonde heard the plinks of small bits of hail and snow hit her window. _Brago!!!!_ Sherry felt her way to the door of her room and took the black spell book with her as she ran to the stairway of the hotel. Snow can be a beautiful thing, but it can also be deadly…………..

So what do you think? Stay tuned for Chap. 2

A New Rival!!

ANICOLLLL!!!! YOUR GONNA CLEAN THIS UP!!!!

Gotta run bye! please review!


	2. A New Rival

Hello! Its me anicol again! I'm just here scrubbing the pudding out of brago's shoes.

H eh! He thinks that he can stop me... well no one can!!!

uhhh... anyway i think this story is gonna be about fifteen chapters so it might be a while before i get the whole story running.

In the meantime I'll entertain myself by teasing brago.

Right now he's in the shower but little does he know that i mixed green hair dye into his shampoo. Heee heee! Sheesh I'm as bad as zatch!

I'm sorry to everyone that i haven't updated in soooo long! But I plan to continue the story till its done! Ive just been so busy this month and every time that I want to write something always comes up!!

Summer is almost here though an thankfully that's my best time to write! So please have patience with me and I'll update whenever i can!

Oh! And thanks to my first reviewer _Mistress of Serenity_! Thank you very much for the confidence!

Brago: ANICOLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!

anicol: Well gotta go and enjoy!!!

Sherry: What happened now? YEEK! BRAGO YOU HAVE GREEN HAIR!!!!

GRRRRRR...

on with the story!!!

Disclaimer: Sigh I don't own zatch bell, sherry, brago, or jii! But everybody else is my character so will all the lawyers please put down their katana's. What? No you can't put your sumo wrestlers in sherry's living room!

**CHAPTER 2**

**A New Rival**

The snow kept striking sherry unmercifully as hail and ice blew like a tornado all around her.

_Brago where are you?! _The blonde had gone to the right of the building and straight into the forest where she last saw the dark mamodo. It seemed like hours since then, and the snow rising around her ankles didn't help calm her nerves either. _What am I doing? If he can take on a bear three times his size then he should be able to handle a snowstorm...right? _

A golf ball sized piece of hail struck sherry on the cheek, making her snap back to reality. "Ow"! She felt her skin swelling slightly in what would probably be a bruise in the morning. Without a second thought she gunned the motor of the red snowmobile, hoping that she would soon find brago.

Meanwhile,

Thunk! Brago dodged another ice spear that came close to striking him in the chest. From the speared embedded tree, he quickly rolled to his right and prepared himself for another attack in his fighting stance.

REOZUDO! A flurry of snowballs started coming out of the white-blue mamodo's hands as he aimed at brago. The dark mamodo showed his razor sharp fangs to his opponent as he easily punched the snowballs away from his face. As soon as the assault stopped brago used his super natural speed , as he rushed to strike at the blue mamodo's face. He was inches from knocking his opponents lights out when he stopped! Struggling as much as he could, he was unable to move his feet as a cold sensation wrapped itself around his arms. As he looked down, brago saw that the snowballs he had punched earlier were starting to come together around his arms and legs. To make matters worse, the snowballs were turning into solid ice that prevented him from moving! Grr...

"Ha! Well farewell and good riddance", the man in white gloated in brago's face. " Too bad you won't become king, but Azure here will probably find some use for you in the mamodo world." It was then that the man in white started to laugh as if he had said the funniest thing in the world. "But don't worry I'll take care of Mrs. Bellmond for you." Brago's eyes widened a bit as he heard this news. _What does he want with sherry? _

"Ah yes, me and Mrs. Bellmond are to marry! Just as soon as I get rid of you, I'll move right into my new castle and indulge in the her vast wealth and beauty!" _Marry? What is that? Never mind! Either way I refuse to lose to a weakling like him and let him become king! _Grr...brago growled as the man in white continued to rant about other luxurious things he would do with sherry's fortune. During the whole time Azure just looked at Brago with a venomous grin plastered on his face. " This is supposed to be the invincible Brago of the makai? Ha! He's nothing but a joke!"

"HAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH" The man in white and Azure laughed at brago's attempts to struggle free, but then a familiar voice called out to the dark mamodo.

ION GRAVIREI!!!!!!!

Brago instantly cracked out of the imprisoning ice, bringing his hand straight into his opponents face as he silently blasted Azure and his partner straight into the snow face first. AHHH!!!!! The opponent team cried in pain as they felt their bodies being forcefully pressed into the freezing snow.

_I made it in time! _, sherry said to herself. REIS!!! A purple orb of gravity came out of brago's hand, as he aimed at the ice blue book that had fallen a few feet away from the man in white. BABOUR! Reis was reflected off of the ice blue book as a small yellow shield protectively covered it!

"What the ?", the blonde exclaimed as she whipped around to see a young woman with a glowing yellow book. _A new rival? _ She was a tall woman with long brown hair, brown eyes, square rimmed glasses, dressed in a simple green turtle neck, black pants, green boots, and a large brown coat. She also had a baby wrapped up in a yellow blanket tucked in one arm , while the she held the yellow book in her opposite hand.

_But where is the mamodo?_, the blond thought. Babokur! Sherry was horrified as she watched a stream of gold colored energy, coming from the bundle under the blankets, was shot into the air. As the stream of energy started to spread itself across the sky, brago saw that it was coming back down in the form of arrows!! "Sherry read a spell!", brago growled. "Right! Dioga Gravidon!!", the blonde yelled. A huge mass of black, purple, and green energy came into brago's palm, forming an orb the size of a house. Brago released the blast at the arrows, making them dissipate quickly in the sky. BABOKEIDO!!!! The woman yelled as brago took his fighting stance once again preparing for another attack. REOZUDO!!!

"WHAT?!" Brago felt the cold snowballs hit him on his unprotected left side, as he turned his head to see his attacker. "HAHAHAHAHA!!!! Take that!", the man in white exclaimed. "Now your finished!", Azure cried. "Sherry read a spell!" ..."Sherry?" As the ice hardened around his torso, the dark mamodo turned his head to see his human partner laying on the ground, struggling to get on her feet.

_Why is she on the ground! Wait, there are gold bubbles squeezing around her neck. _Brago watched horrified as he realized that she couldn't breath, let alone read a spell from his black book. _Darn it Sherry!! _The dark mamodo growled as he saw the man in white approach sherry, who was gasping for breath. "Well mademoiselle it seems that you are in quite a predicament, but I have the solution for you !" He leaned in closer to her ear and whispered loud enough for brago to hear, "Marry me and I'll let you live."

_What! Marry him? Who is this guy anyway! It doesn't matter ...I have to read the spells, ...I have to save Koko!!!, _sherry thought. He paused a minute before continuing his speech, " and I'll free you from that monster and this tournament for King." _Brago! He's going to send brago back to the mamodo world...I must stop him...I still need brago...I need to save Koko...and Brago's dream to be King..._The man snapped his fingers, making the woman call out another spell, "Babokura!". The bubbles disappeared from the blonde's throat as she gasped in much needed air. "So, what's your answer?", the man in white exclaimed as he confidently smirked at sherry. "Heh..he...he...Sorr...y ...my ...answer ...is ...no...", the blonde stuttered. The man's face fell slightly at her response, "No? Is that your final answer!"

"NO THIS IS ...GIGANORIES!!!!!!", Sherry yelled with all her might!

Smirking, Brago easily broke the ice again and aimed once more at Azure. The large purple orb smacked Azure in the chest hard! AHHH!!!!, Azure cried as he felt himself smack straight into his partner. Small traces of purple fire was on Azure's clothes as he soon spread the flames to his human partner's coat. "AHHHHH!!!! My precious coat!", the man in white cried. Both mamodo and human were desperately trying to roll in the snow, to prevent further burn damage. "No Jeff!!!," the woman suddenly screamed as she ran over to the man.

"NOOOO!!! AZURE YOUR BOOK!!, Jeff cried as the ice blue mamodo turned around just in time to see his precious book being burned to a crisp. "No...we can't be beat,..we're invincible!", tears started to form in Jeff's eyes as he realized that all of his fortunes where going down, as the ice blue book kept burning. Sherry sighed as she closed brago's book. _This is what happens when you cross our path,...I will not lose! I can't! I have to save Koko and make brago king! I made a promise and I don't plan on breaking it. _

BABOUREDO ZEODISA!!!!! The blonde was shocked as she was struck by large a gold bubble that trapped her inside. _How could I have let my guard down!!! Well at least I have the black book with me, .. wait! What if this bubble is a burning spell that will burn me and the book to a crisp!_

"Brago!! Attack her book, REIS!!", the blonde screamed. Another orb was shot at the woman who was beside the ex-mamodo partner (aka Jeff), but before the blast could hit her, Jeff suddenly stood in front , taking the full blast in the process. "JEFF!!" The man struggled to his feet as face Sherry and Brago. "Run and take your mamodo! Our revenge will come soon!" " But what about you!" "Just go!", he screamed as the woman ran to do as he said. _She's not getting away! _, brago thought as he used his inhuman speed to get in front of her. "But first...BABOUR IEDA ! " "AAAHHHH!!", sherry cried in pain as she felt the bubble start to wrap itself around her skin, tightening its hold.

_Sherry! _Brago growled as he struggled with the decision to either grab the yellow book or save Sherry from being crushed. Before he knew what he was doing, brago was at sherry's side and started clawing at the rubbery gold mass that was crushing her. Slash! He managed to make a small tear in the gold mass, and was a bout to rip some more when the substance started to come together, like a blob. It quickly crawled from the other parts of the blonde's body and started to run to her mouth! Brago furiously began to claw at the substance that was starting to go down her throat.

_Its not coming off! Darn it, what can I do? _ The dark mamodo was interrupted from his thoughts, as he saw the red snowmobile speed away with the woman, mamodo, and man riding it! " You'll regret the day you messed with us!", Jeff cried as they sped away into the storm. "We'll be back for your black book and revenge will be ours!". Brago growled that his opponents had gotten away, but a small gasp of pain brought him back to sherry's condition. The gold mass was gone! _What sort of attack was that? She doesn't appear to be physically harmed, but she is unconscious. Darn it!!! _

The dark mamodo went to a nearby tree and knocked it down with one of his powerful punches. _Darn it you stupid girl, why are you so weak! I will not become King if you are always weak! My goal will no be accomplished and Zofis will probably manipulate his way to the mamodo throne! _As brago made his way back to sherry, he felt a hard object hit his head, as he felt his blood trickle down his cheek a minute later. _The storm,...heh.. nothing I can't handle but the stupid girl is probably gonna get sick. _

Hnnn...The dark mamodo threw off his cape and tossed it onto sherry's unconscious body, before he lifted her up piggyback style. He felt another piece of hail hit him on the cheek, as he steadily made his way through the deep snow , heading for the grand hotel. _Stupid humans, always being weak and what's worse is that I seem to be teamed up with the weakest of all! _A small tug in the mamodo's chest told him differently.

_Hnnn...okay she's not so weak like some of the other teams we've encountered , but still...If she keeps getting sick we won't be able to train! _"Brago..." Brago continued walking as he felt sherry move slightly under his black shirt. "Brago...I'm ...sssorry..", with that sherry was once more asleep. _Stupid girl, don't be sorry, but become stronger... _

After what seemed like hours, Brago reached the exclusive hotel and pushed open the doors, a warm feeling of heat, washing over his somewhat exposed chest. Glad that there seemed to be no extra humans around, he made his way to the elevator and pushed the button. The elevator was empty as well as he pushed the last button on the glowing panel. Sherry had explained to him that if he ever wanted to go outside for some reason, that their room would be on the last(top) floor and logically the last button on the elevator panel.

He waited impatiently as the machine whirred and started to move, until he heard a ding and the elevator doors opened. Brago then made his way to the right hallway until he reached sherry's room, but growled as he realized that he didn't have what the blonde had once told him "a room key". Frustrated as it was, the dark mamodo picked up his boot and kicked the door down cop style!

He went quickly past the vast living room and dropped sherry unto the ridiculously large king size bed, making his way back to replace the front door in its rightful position. When he returned he saw that the blonde was still asleep, and holding his black shirt over herself to keep warm. Grr...Brago growled when he saw he wasn't going to get his shirt back tonight. He made his way to the headboard of the large bed and leaned against it, since the window did not have a sill, and the bed was away from the wall. It was somewhat of a silent agreement between the mamodo and his partner, that he would sit on her bed and meditate, while she slept for the night.

Brago turned to see sherry's sleeping form and saw the steady rise and fall of her body, indicating that she was peacefully sleeping. His gaze wandered to her face, and the surprisingly calm look she had, that opponents would never dream of, as brago noticed her bangs were covering over her eyes. He reached out to push the hair out of sherry's face, but stopped when he realized what he was doing. _Grr...I almost did it again! Whats wrong with me..._Brago had battled with this temptation before whenever the blonde fell asleep, but something always seemed to stop himself before touching her face. He then noticed a large black bruise the size of a small ball on her cheek.

_When did she get that? It definitely was there before our battle. _

The dark mamodo then remembered the small amount of blood that had dried on his cheek, before growling slightly. It didn't matter, he could take care of it in the morning, as he cleared his mind in preparation to meditate. Exhaustion over took brago eventually he fell fast asleep, leaning against the headboard and his chest moving in a calm rhythm.

Eventually, morning came as Sherry woke up to the sound of birds chirping, and the sun that glistened off her golden hair. She yawned and stretched her arms, when she noticed that some kind of black fur was covering her. The blonde moved the fur to the side a bit as she blinked away the sleepy feeling, and noticed something else that was strange. She was in a large white dress, way too large for a small girl like her.

_Where am I? _

The small blonde wondered as she looked around the vast room she was in. _Oh no! Where am I? Where's Jill! Where's my mother! She's going to be mad if I slept late again! _The small girl tried swinging her legs off of the large bed, but tripped as the heavy large dress wrapped itself around her legs, causing her to land face first on the floor! "Ow...", the small sherry said, as she stood up to realize that the dress had fallen off of her. She blushed red as she reached up and jumped to grab the black fur that hung off the side of the bed. She quickly wrapped herself up in the weird black fur, as she headed to the bathroom.

But before she left, the small blonde saw a rather ash grey lump of something at the other side of her bed. She went to the other side to get a closer look, to her surprise it seemed like a teenage boy, but except he was too weird looking to be an ordinary boy. He had ash grey skin, black-blue hair with sideburns, and strange black markings on his arms and eyes. The small blonde slowly made her way to his mouth were she froze in terror at what she saw...this boy had the razor sharp teeth like a vampire.

Sherry was terrified of vampires...before she could help herself the small blonde let out an ear shattering scream.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wow! How is brago gonna handle it to find his book keeper is now a small girl? Can small sherry handle having a scary partner? And why is Jii talking about Brago being in the Secret French Police?

...Find out and more in the next Chapter, Who are you?!

ANICOLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU! I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO MINCE MEAT!!!!!

Anicol: Umm... gotta go! Ahhhhh!! Brago your hair is green, how did that happen! Eh heh...

sweat drops

Brago: Don't play dumb with me anicol!!!

Anicol: But wait! I still have to finish this story!!! Sherry help!

Sherry: I'm staying out of this one!

Anicol: Sheesh this was my longest chapter ever! Anyway please read and review and I'll update as soon as I can! AHHH!! NO BRAGO, NOT MY STUFFED ANIMALS!!!! RIPPPP!!!!

Anicol: NOOOOO!!! THAT WAS MY SESHOMARU PLUSHIE!!!!!!


	3. Who are you?

Hello! Its me anicol again! I'm soooo sorry I haven't been able to update as fast as I hoped, but to be honest this was the hardest chapter yet!

Oh! Thanks to all my reviewers so far and thank you for your patience!

I haven't been on in a while because my computer was in need of repairs, but I'm back and I intend to finish this story!!! I'm very sorry, but it took me a while to raise money for the repairs!

Anyway it seems that my sesshomaru plushie will make a full recovery...darn you brago!!!

I will have revenge! Yes revenge! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! 

Brago: anicol what are you up too?

Anicol: Umm...nothing...

Brago: what's that on the computer?

Anicol: Just the story eh eh...

Brago: Wait a minute...

Anicol: Umm...gotta go bye brago!

Brago: click ! GASP!!!!(mouth drops) ANICOL WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!

(runs after anicol)

Sherry: Lots of excitement...wonder what's this?

GASP!!

Disclaimer: Sigh I don't own zatch bell, sherry,brago, or jii, so will all the lawyers please put down their katana's. What? No you don't have the permit to open a sake and sushi bar in the kitchen!

**Chapter 3**

**Who are you?**

Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!! An ear shattering scream woke up the dark mammodo as he stood up suddenly. He quickly clamped his grey hands over his sensitive ears, that at the moment, felt like they were going to be blasted off!

_What the heck?! How did a kurokawa bird get into the human world?!_

As he turned to his right side to see where the noise was coming from, the large red sheets wrapped themselves around brago's legs, preventing the mammodo from catching himself. WHUMP!!! He landed a bit roughly on the marble floor, smacking his stomach and chin slightly. _STUPID SHEETS! How can humans sleep with all these cloths on them!_

RRRRRRiiiiiiiiippppppp! Using his claws, he made quick work out of his cloth prison, as he stood up and viewed his surroundings. A soft whimpering turned the mammodo's attention to the curtains that were hanging from the window, a small lump shivering behind it. Brago slowly stalked to the curtain using his stealth, so that whatever it was, wouldn't expect an attack.

_Whatever can make that awful racket, needs to be put out of its misery. _

The bundle shivered more, making the entire curtain and rod shake violently. With the utmost precaution, Brago grabbed the side of the curtain, ready to pull it back and attack whatever was behind the drapes. Sherry at the moment was doing her best to keep quiet by covering her mouth with her small hands, but she couldn't stop shivering.

_What am I going to do? _The small blonde looked up and froze, when she saw a grey hand slink its way around the curtain and grab a small fistful of it. _Oh no! Its coming after me! What to do, what to do?!!! _Suddenly the curtain was ripped right in front of her eyes as sherry came face to face with the most frightening thing she had ever seen. Blood red eyes stared into her face, her attackers grayish complexion and multiple scars only terrified the small blonde even more as her mind raced about what to do. "wh...Who..are ...y...you?" Her mind went blank as her body shook more violently than before, a dizzying spell casting over sherry. _No! Not now, not now! I can't, I have to stay awake! _ The small blonde started to feel her eyes getting heavy, her body going numb, and her vision starting to blacken...She did the only thing she could do..._**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_

Brago jumped back a bit as the small blonde let out a blood curling scream, covering his ears as he winced through the pain of the sharp noise. The noise started to fade as the dark mammodo turned around to see a small girl beginning to crumple to the floor. Using his speed, he quickly made it to her side and caught the girl before she hit the hard marble floor. As he looked at the young girl he saw that she had passed out from her screaming, and was now breathing steadily. Her face was completely pale and her skin had a cold sweat to it.

_How did a human girl get into sherry's room? Hmmm...where is sherry, I don't sense anyone else in the room. _Brago looked down at the small bundle in his grayish arms, but mostly at the thick head of blond hair that covered the girl's head. _It couldn't be...could it? _ The dark mammodo began to think more about yesterday's battle and the large golden blob that seemed to disappear on its own. _Or has it...gone inside of her?! Then that would mean that this girl is ...sherry??? _ Reality hit brago hard as an icy feeling dropped down into the pit of his stomach as he realized what this all could mean. _My chance at becoming King and defeating Zofis...is gone._

The dark mammodo put the small blonde on the large bed as he quietly walked out of the bedroom and to the living room area, and out the hotel room door. He took the flight of stairs, wanting to avoid any unnecessary human interactions, and walked from the lobby to the main hotel doors, and into the surrounding snow covered forest.

The icy wind hit brago across his bare chest as he started to pound unmercifully at any surrounding trees and rocks. WHAM! WUMP! THUNK! CRACK! SNAP! Wanting nothing more but to pound away until he exhausted himself, the dark mammodo didn't care that scratches started to form on his hands or of the fresh small trickles of blood that started to run down his knuckles.

Wildlife and birds started to run from the enraged mammodo as he pulled heavy trees from the ground with one powerful hand, holding it up high enough to show the trees roots, before he tossed each tree about a hundred feet from himself.

_When I find that mammodo, I will make him beg for his book to be burned!!! Nobody messes with Brago of the Makai!!! _

_RAAWWRRRRR!!!!!!!!! _

When his insistent pounding didn't seem to work, Brago pounded harder at everything that was in his way. "Mr. Brago, Mr. Brago please! I beg of you to stop!" The dark mammodo turned around, growling and baring his teeth as Jii started to run toward the enraged brago. " Old man, you'd be wise to stay away!" Brago flexed his hand, making his purple claws stretch out, " I'll slash you to ribbons!".

Jii stopped and gulped as he remembered ten months ago that Brago had his powerful claws, around his throat, threatening to kill him if sherry didn't listen to the mammodo demands. _But he's changed since then...I must have faith! _" Mr. Brago I saw Miss Sherry and could not believe my eyes!" "She has changed from a young woman back to a small girl...do you know what happened?" Grrr...Brago continued to growl and wouldn't answer the old man. "It must have been another demon's power, am I correct?" Slowly the dark mammodo nodded as he tried to calm himself down enough, to think clearly. " The last time I saw Miss sherry this small was when she was five, I'm certain of it, because her curls came in when she was six years old, unlike the straight hair she has now."

_Old fool! I don't care about how stupid human hair grows! What's his point, all of my chances of becoming King are impossible now! As I've said before, a mammodo can be the strongest, but if he has a weak human partner, he will lose this competition to become King. _"I know a way that you can still become king, Mr. Brago."

In a second, Jii found himself pinned to a large tree by the throat as brago's claws slowly started to close in around his windpipe. "Tell me Old man...

" _Must have faith! _"

I have been miss sherry's servant since she was born, and know almost everything about her, so maybe I can convince her to help you become king and save her dear friend Miss Koko.

" _I guess I'll hear the old fool out."_

Brago released his grip around the old man's throat as Jii sank down from the tree and into the cold snow. "Please leave all the details to me and I'm sure that I can convince her to help you." The dark mammodo glared at the old man suspiciously as he backed up a few steps from Jii.

"How will you convince her, Old man?"

"When Miss sherry wakes up I'll explain everything in a way, so that she won't be afraid of you, if you pardon my saying it. It seemed that this mornings episode will just continue on if I told her the truth, Mr. Brago."

"Lying is dishonorable to a warriors code, old man, and I refuse to do it. If I have to retrain her, even if she's afraid of me, then I'll do it to become King."

Jii's eyebrows raised in alarm, as he began to think about how frightened the small blonde would be already and about her personal safety, from brago's harsh training. Jii quickly got to his feet and tried to reason with the dark mammodo.

"Mr. Brago! I don't think that is best, since Miss sherry is so young! She would only be unwilling if you treated her in such a way and her will power to help channel your powers through your book, will be gone!"

Realization hit brago, ...he had forgotten about her will power and that it was vital to his power.

" I know this is dishonorable to you, but this will also affect Miss Sherry's honor, because she vowed she would save Miss Koko, and if she does not have her will power to fight, then Miss Koko is lost to us."

The dark mammodo turned his back to the old man as he thought about what all this could mean.

The awkward silence seemed to last for hours, but finally, brago turned and started to walk past Jii, heading towards the hotel. " Umm... Wait Mr. Brago, I almost forgot to give you this. "

Brago turned his head as the old man gave him back his furry black cape-shirt. "You should put it on before we get back, It's very cold out here." With a flip, brago's bare chest was once again covered in warm fur, even though he wouldn't admit it, it had started to get cold, even for him.

"Old man...I'll agree to your conditions...but only on a condition of my own"

"What is it, Mr. Brago?"

"If anything goes wrong with your plan...I get to take your life into my hands."

" I understand", the old man said as the thought itself became a heavy burden on his mind.

The pair, walked in silence as they trodded though the snow and back to the warm hotel. As they reached Sherry's room, brago noticed a bunch of staff humans, outside the door, carrying various boxes and bags of different colors and sizes. A few of the staff members stared a bit at the dark mammodo, but quickly turned their gaze, when his crimson eyes glared daggers at them.

Jii opened the door, and instructed the staff members to leave everything in the living room of the huge suite, as the staff quickly did as he bidded, half scared of brago, while the prospect of a huge tip, encouraged them to get the job done faster.

When the staff left, Jii quickly set to work on his plan, as he started to cart off Sherry's big clothes into an unmarked suitcase and most of her other belongings, except for the black book. Brago just sat on the living room's window sill as he saw the Old man furiously to hid all the evidence, of the small blonde's true form from her.

When the last of older sherry's belongings, were carted off to the hotel's luggage storage, Jii and brago heard the soft murmuring that was coming from the bedroom.

"Mmm...Ji...Jii? Where are you?" The Old man ran to Miss Sherry's room to greet the sleepy small blonde.

Realization slowly dawned on Sherry as she started to remember the horrible grey face and claws that came out at her. "JII WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MONSTER?! JII!" Sitting up from the huge bed, Sherry started to sob into the large pillow and stain her blue nightgown with tears , until Jii came running into the room and started to hug the small blonde. "Its alright Miss sherry, that was no monster that you saw, it was your bodyguard from the Secret French police!"

"From the police? Why? And where's mother? She'll be furious that I'm missing my lessons!"

"Miss sherry, If you'll let me explain, Mr. Brago is here to protect you from the jewel thieves! But he desperately needs your help, because Mr. Brago is a very special person."

"How?", the small blonde questioned, as Jii began to explain her questions and began to start his plan to help sherry save koko.

Brago started to tap his purple claws on the window glass impatiently, as he to keep his anger back. _That mammodo will pay! I'll make sure of it,but why did that human want to "marry" Sherry? What does being married to someone mean? Grr...I shouldn't be trying to figure out that stupid humans prattle, I should be concentrating on how I'm going to train her back. What is taking so long to explain?! They have been in there for almost four hours!_

Just as brago was about to kick down the door, the Old man walked out, with the small blonde following his every step. Jii smiled as he bowed down to brago, "Introducing Miss Sherry Bellmont of the Bellmont family." The small girl grabbed the white dress that she now wore, by the corners and curtsied to Brago. The dress was almost like the winter dress, her older self wore, but except it was more fluffier and it had a white bunny-eared hood, complete with a red ribbon below the large green stone that was around her small neck line.

" I ...apo...logize for ...my behavior... ear...lier and I hope you wer...en't offe...nded ...Mr. Brago." Sherry couldn't look him straight in the eye, because of the incident between them in the morning, but she hoped that she could learn to be comfortable around him. _He looks like he's been through a lot, and I hope I can help him. But he still scares me a bit. _

"hhhhnnnnn...can you read this?" "Huh?", the small blonde was confused as the dark mammodo passed her his black book. Sherry gingerly, took it out of his clawed hands as she began to read the red writing on the first page. "Reis?"

_So she can still read the text, but she will need the will to fight, for the book's power to be strong again. Maybe my chances of becoming King are in my favor. _Relief washed over Brago, as a rare smile formed on his scarred grey face. Sherry stared at the mammodo as she saw the small smile that seemed to smirk at her, as she unknowingly smiled back. This reaction brought brago back from his thoughts, and his usual scowl.

_Why is she smiling?, _ Brago wondered as he moved from the window sill, and asked " Sherry, do you know who I am and why I'm here?" After seeing his small smile, it gave the small blonde a new confidence as she proudly answered, "Your the Famous Brago the Super Detective, whose here to keep me safe from the jewel thieves that are after my green emerald, and solve the case of who's trying to steal it from me! I might be small, but I'll do my best to help you with your mission, because you need me to read this book , so you can use your superpowers for good!"

Silent for a moment, and giving Jii death glares, the dark mammodo tried to make sense of all of this. _I'm what?! And why would I protect that green stone that's around Sherry's neck? I don't understand humans and their need to protect shiny things that are considered valuable. Nothing is more valuable than honor,fighting skill!, and this battle to become king! _

"Mr. Brago?" "Mr. Brago?"

"Hnn? What is it?"

"Are you okay? You seem to be umm...wandering in your thoughts"

Brago tensed up a bit at sherry's words, but his stomach started to feel a bit uneasy. He growled slightly at the strange sensation that was slowly crawling its way across him.

"I'm fine." The dark mammodo walked his way, past sherry to Jii, who looked like he would have a heart attack at that moment. "Old man, when do we leave?" Ring! Ring! Ring! "Your taxi is waiting for you outside Miss Bellmont!" "Right now Mr. Brago" As Jii hurriedly instructed the bellboys to get all the luggage, Sherry scooted next to brago, who had his back to the living room wall and his arms crossed. "Umm...Mr. Brago, Jii told me you don't like to answer questions, but could you answer me this one?"

The dark mammodo turned his gaze to look at the small blonde, who barely stood at his waist, and gave her a small nod that she may ask. Her wide blue eyes stared at him as she nervously asked, "will you train me in America? I will do my best, but I have never done this before and I don't know exactly what's supposed to happen when I read from your book." She then formed tiny fists with her hands, as brago saw a look of determination cross her face. "I promise that I will make you the best detective!!!" "rawwrrr!!!"

Brago look curiously at the small blonde as she tried her best to look tough and serious, but it only made her look cuter( in people's eyes). Before brago could stop himself, he placed a clawed hand gently on the top of her head, a sign that he approved of her fighting spirit.

_She is definitely weaker than she was before, but, ...she seems even more determined to read from the black book. Zofis, as I promised Sherry that I would defeat you to get back her human companion, you better not plan on becoming the King. I will defeat you, despite, that you try to run away from my wrath. The baby mammodo will suffer as well. _

Sherry was a bit shocked at Brago placing his hand on her head, not because his hand was grey or the purple claws, but because she expected it to be cold. Instead, it was warm and strangely comforting, since it came from such a strange person as him. As she gazed up at him again, she noticed a cut on his grey cheek, that was starting to become encrusted with dried blood.

_How did he get that? What if he gets an infection?! Like my da..._

Still spaced out in his thoughts, the dark mammodo didn't notice as small hands grab his wrist, until he felt something tugging him gently. Sherry puffed as she tried to budge brago from where he was standing, but it was no use as she realized he was too heavy and strong. "Mr. Brago! Come with me, we have to treat your scratch, before its too late!" Brago touched his face as he finally remembered the scratch he received the other day, but forgot to clean it. "Its just a scratch, its nothing to be concerned about."

Memories started to flood sherry's mind, as she tried to keep them out of her young mind, trying to argue with the mammodo to get to the bathroom. But to no avail, as black images started to overtake her. _ Mother's crying...he's not here...when is he coming back? What? Why can't I see him...what's he doing in that box...no ...no don't close it, don't close it! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!_

Tears started to drip from the small blonde's blue eyes, as she kept pulling on brago's arm. "Please...Please...Mr. Brago..."

"Brago"

" what?"

"Just Brago, I hate being called "Mr."

" Please Brago, let me clean your cut, please?" The dark mammodo silently went to the bathroom with the small blonde, as he wondered what caused the sudden waterfall of tears that was going down her face. After jumping to turn on the light, Sherry began in search of some ointment and band aides, where she found them in the bottom cabinet of the sink. Remembering, what Jii had showed her when he cleaned her cuts, the small blonde swabbed some ointment on a Q-tip, grabbed a clean cloth lathered with soap, and had the band aid ready.

"Umm... could you sit on the floor please? I'm too short to reach your cheek." The dark mammodo obliging sat on the marble floor of the cream colored bathroom, as the small blonde began to wash his cheek gently, and clean the deep cut. They never said anything as sherry cleaned and bandaged brago's cut, but a strange feeling spread through the small blonde. _He's not so scary, as he was this morning, but I wonder why me? Why did he chose me to read his book? From what Jii said, is that Brago picked me, because he truly trusted me enough to help him, even if he barely met me. I guess I'll ask him someday, when I'm ready. _

"Miss Sherry, its time to go!" "Coming Jii! There, all done! Now it won't be infected." Brago didn't say nothing as he followed sherry, out of the bathroom. As they were leaving the hotel, some of the staff were giving sherry and brago odd looks. Not that brago minded, but his sensitive ears picked up the whispering conversations that the staff members were trying to hide.

" What a cute little girl, but where is Sherry Bellmont? Wasn't she with that odd fellow? I swear I never saw that small girl until today."

" _Grr...Nosy bast..."_

"Hey Brago! Look at the pretty snow flakes!" The dark mammodo looked outside as he noticed the snow gently falling and the many snowflakes that came falling down like gems. He looked to his right from the corner of his eye and saw the small blonde going outside the front doors to chase them. "ha ha ha ah ah ha! This is fun! I rarely get to see snow, but especially snowflakes! Do you like the snow Brago?" The dark mammodo stepped outside, and noticed that sherry's head wasn't covered with her bunny hoodie.

"Brago?" "Sherry, put on your hood, its too cold for a hu...little girl"

Sherry looked at him puzzled about what he was going to say, but obliged and put her cute white bunny hoodie on, which made the little bunny ears spring on her head. " Thank you brago!" the mammodo looked at the small blonde, his face blank, but his mind thinking. _Thank you, for what? I just told her to put that thing on. I don't need her sick and weak. _The funny feeling came back into the mammodo's stomach as he heard the taxi pull up in front of them.

After they loaded themselves in, with their luggage, the taxi took them to the airport, where a small private jet was taking them to America. After Jii payed the taxi man, a rather giddy sherry started to bounce around inside of the jet, as brago quietly took a window seat, just staring outside. As the jet started, the small blonde quickly took her seat next to brago, but after a while, the dark mammodo noticed that sherry had been staring at his claws for a while. Somewhat annoyed, he snapped a little as he faced her, " what is it?!" "umm...why do you paint your nails purple?" It was going to be a long flight for the dark mammodo.

As the jet started to fly off, the taxi man got into his cab and picked up the radio in the car. " Hey cus' they're leaving in an unmarked jet, heading for America, ...I got their destination from the flight attendant, quite a looker too, anyway, their headed somewhere in Texas. They should be arriving there in about two days, that's all I got for now though"

About twenty miles from the airport, the recipient was also looking at the airplanes passing by, "The plans all coming together, all we need is that stone, and we'll be set for life. For now, we'll let her keep it, until the time is right for taking it. Right now she's too protected for our own good, and dear cousin Artie, don't worry, you'll get your fair share of the dough. We are family after all...and family has to stick together."

ANICOL: Wow...that was a lot to write, but its worth it, and I hope I've made up for the long wait for a while.

Brago: ANICOLLLL!!!!!!! WHY IS THAT PICTURE ON THE INTERNET! I'LL TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!

ANICOL: What! It's just you and sherry kissing! CLICK wait a minute...what's this? Click OMIGOD!!!! AHHH MY EYES!

Brago: ...I'm in ...a SPEEDO?...

ANICOL: runs away! Oh! Before i forget could someone who has a deviant account, draw sherry in her bunny outfit with brago? Pretty Please! I'll give special mention if I see it, so thanks to anyone who can! I'd really like to see it! Well until next time!

Brago: ANICOL! IT SAYS YOU DREW IT!

ANCIOL: revenge for the sesshy plushie!!!

trips on a fainted sherry on the floor, Drat!


	4. A sticky situation

Hello! It's anicol again! Hopefully you all didn't have to wait that long for this update.

Hopefully this story is starting to come together, and thanks for the reviews! Crystian Persian thanks a bunch!

Anicol: So happy, with the reviews!

Brago: Humor/ Friendship? So far in this story its been drama and adventure!

Anicol: Glub glub glub ( choking on soda) spat! It'll get to the humor and friendship soon, especially what i have planned for you in a few chapters brago...heh hehh...

Brago: What is it?

Anicol: Not telling!

Brago: What is it?!

Anicol: not telling!

Brago: WHAT IS IT?!

Anicol: Run away! mammodo loose!

Sherry: What's going to happen to brago? Ah, well I think I'll get some tea from downstairs, brago, don't maim her fingers okay, she still needs to write!

Brago: maim everything else but fingers, that sounds fine to me.

Anicol: Running away! But on with the story!!

Disclaimer sigh, I don't own zatch bell, sherry, brago, or jii, so will all the lawyers please put down their katana's. Don't just stand there staring, attack that mammodo!

**Chapter 4**

**A sticky situation**

"Gigano Reis!" A large purple sphere shot out of brago's hands and blasted away the huge sand-red plateau that had stood in his way a few moments before. "huff, huff,"an exhausted sherry plopped on the hot desert ground, holding the black book close to her chest. The dark mammodo turned to look at the tired little girl, who looked like she was going to pass out from the training and the hot sun.

" Sherry, that's enough, let's go." The small blonde started to wobble onto her feet, but to no avail as she plopped right back on the ground, her legs numb and giving out on her. "Brago wait! I can't get up!"

It had been a week since the pair had arrived in Texas, training for upcoming battles in the desert areas of the state, near El Paso and the Rio Grande. Sherry had wanted to camp in the desert, despite the fact that a decent hotel was only an hour's drive away, thinking that it would be an adventure. Brago liked this plan, since it meant that more training time could be spent, than having to travel between the city and the training grounds they picked out. Though, they did have to stop for a day, to get supplies and sherry some cool clothes for the desert heat. She had personally picked out a red t-shirt that had a bunny-eared hoodie, to cover her head from the heat, with blue jean shorts, and little red hiking boots.

The dark mammodo walked towards the small blonde and looked down into her sweaty face. " You can't move at all?" Sherry struggled to move her legs, but they only prickled with tiredness, and sharp pains started to leap from her small feet. " Umm...I'm sorry, but could you...pick me up please?" Brago showed his usual scowl to the small blonde, as he knelt beside her, so she could climb up his back. " Weakling, if you keep this up, you'll be tired before the fights even start." Sherry smiled as she tucked the black book back into the white backpack that she was carrying, then she wrapped her arms around his neck and scooted up unto his shoulders, until she was in a piggyback position on his back.

_That's code for, good job today! Yay! I hope I'm doing all I can to help him fight off the evil villains that are after me. After all, he is helping to keep me and the jewel safe, so its worth all this training even if I'm tired. But I wonder when these villains are going to attack? _The small blonde was interrupted from her thoughts when she felt brago , starting to get up from the ground. The dark mammodo had similar thoughts on his mind.

_She can do a total of ten attacks, four big ones and six small ones. That's not too far off of what the older sherry could do, but her body is weaker than before. It would be a problem if she fainted during battle. With the weaker ones getting stronger, we need to attack with full force in order to achieve victory. _

" Brago, don't you get hot from wearing all that black fur? We are in a desert, where it can get to over one hundred degrees, and your wearing black, which absorbs all of the suns heat. Aren't you worried about dehydration?"

Snapped awake from his thoughts, the dark mammodo kept walking toward their makeshift camp, as he answered the small blonde, " It's mind over matter, ...if I don't let it get to me it doesn't bother me."

" If you don't mind me saying, I think your crazy sometimes, Brago. How can this heat not bother you? You'd have to feel hot, but not only that, your not tanning from the sun at all! "

The dark mammodo just growled at her a bit, as he started to walk a faster. _She talks too much for her own good, so much that I think I liked the old Sherry better. ...Still, what is this strange feeling that goes around my body, its been happening ever since she got small. _

A small breeze started to blow through, as Sherry's golden hair was blown into Brago's face from both sides of his head. "Grr...Sherry, what are those things that are hitting me in the face, if they don't stop, I'll cut them off now!" The small blonde pouted as she tried to grab her hair. " Their pigtails brago, and if you chop them off, I'll scream into your ear! Remember what happened last time! " The mammodo growled as he remembered about what had happened a week ago. _Hnnn... she's still threatening me, even if she's small. When she was older, she went as far as to say she would take her own life, if I tried to kill the Old man. I guess some things don't change. _

The mammodo's body suddenly tensed up as he felt a small head, snuggle up to the back of his grey neck, and the blonde hair move away from his face. " Sherry, what are you doing?" " Its the only way that my hair gets out of your face." That strange feeling that brago had felt a week ago, was returning, first from his stomach, and then spreading to every where else. The pair kept walking through the desert heat in silence, as Brago felt the steady breathing of a now sleeping sherry on his back. _Finally, she's quiet. _

" Mr. Brago! Its good to see you and Miss sherry back!" Jii came over to the dark mammodo and saw the small blonde sleeping peacefully, on the dark mammodo's back, as he gently lifted her off of him and carried her into the luxurious R.V. Jii had insisted on the R.V because of the possibility of Sherry dehydrating in the hot desert, and for some of the necessary conveniences that it offered, such as a kitchen, bathroom, rooms, and stocked pantry. " I'll just put Miss Sherry in her room, and wake her up when its time to eat."

Brago said nothing as he followed the old man to sherry's bedroom. Jii said didn't mind having the dark mammodo in the small blonde's room anymore, because he knew that brago was better than any security system on earth. Plus, he thought it was heartwarming to see the pair rest together, since they were both children. The Old man laid sherry down on the queen size bed, that now had fluffy purple and pink covers, that were cute for a small girl. As much as it pained brago to meditate in a pinkish room, he tolerated it since the small blonde was working as hard as she could in training.

As soon as Jii left the room, brago went over to the other side of the bed and sat in the corner, starting his meditating breathing. "M..mmm...Brago..." The dark mammodo's sensitive ears perked up at this as he heard his name being called, by the sleeping blonde. " Wha...t are ...you...do..ing ...up ...there...in the s..ky..." The dark mammodo relaxed himself when he heard this. _She's just dreaming, it's nothing to get worked up about. I need to stay focused on these battles, especially since this incident. _

"No...wait!

_what? _

Don't go! ...Brago!

The dark mammodo looked at the small blonde as his crimson eyes watched tears start to form in the corners of her eyes. _ What's wrong with her? What did sherry call it...a nightmare? _

The dark mammodo remembered a time when the Older sherry had woken up frightened out of her wits, and with a cold sweat to her skin.

"_What was that?" Did a mammodo harm you in your sleep, is there and enemy here?! The older Sherry just looked at the dark mammodo, " no, nothing physically harmful...but still, when human emotions get into our heads or if things seem too tough to handle. Our dreams then become nightmares, horrible things that can't touch you, but they hurt you mentally if they're really bad. "Hmmph, you humans and your weak minds..."_

You can't go...you can't go...don't leave ...me! Brago!

The small blonde started to thrash around painfully, as she seemed to reach out for someone, until she bolted right up awake, covered in a cold sweat and tears running down her eyes. Her frightened blue eyes met shocked red ones, that were slowly disappearing into a fog of white. "Brago!" Sherry crawled to the edge of the bed, and buried her head into the dark mammodo's chest, getting it wet with her tears. Brago didn't know what to do or how to stop the small blonde from crying, and the old man was no where in sight. His mind went back to the time when the older sherry had her nightmare.

"_Hmmph Sherry what are you doing, holding yourself?" The older sherry had her arms wrapped around herself, as if it was protecting her from something painful. "Its just something that makes me feel safer brago, I'll stop in a bit, though I wish I could wake up Jii so he could give me a hug." " A hug? What do you need that for?" " Just to feel better..." _

He knew he was going to regret this later, but the dark mammodo wrapped his grey arms lightly around the small blonde as she started to sniffle in his shirt. Sherry, felt something warm go around her shoulders, until she saw a grey hand go past her and saw the strange black markings, with purple nails. She quieted her cries, to a small sniffle as she looked up, to see Brago, looking towards the window. _He's giving me a hug? _

Her blue eyes kept staring from half shock, of what the dark mammodo was doing, since he never seemed to show any kind of emotion, let alone hugging. She snuggled back down into his chest, enjoying the warmth and comforted feeling from the rare hug. The dark mammodo tensed as he felt a small pair of arms wrapped themselves around his waist in return. The funny feeling was returning inside his stomach, but it seemed much stronger this time, as sherry was going back to sleep.

KA-BOOM!!!! An explosive sound rocked the whole R.V as Sherry and Brago were knocked over to the wall, the dark mammodo hitting the wall first, shielding the small blonde in his arms. "w..what was that?!" "Jii?!" But Sherry got no answer as she scanned the room and hallway. _Wait a minute, where's Jii? _"GRIMAREDO!"

The whole R.V was hit on its side, as it started to roll upside down, knocking the pair around the room. Suddenly, the bed started to turn on its side, heading to the same wall, where the dark mammodo and small blonde where. Brago realized that as soon as that bed turned completely, then it would pin him and sherry to the wall. _Sherry won't be able to handle all that weight on her, since she's like this. _Klunk! The small blonde's white backpack landed right next to the pair,as the black book slid out. "That's it!" Sherry cried as she grabbed the black book. "Brago, aim at the bed and the window!" "REIS!"

The familiar purple orb shot out of brago's hand as it splintered the bed into two halves that landed on each side of the pair, and shot a huge hole through the metal exterior of the R.V. " Sherry, don't look up!" Using his cloak to shield her, the dark mammodo carried the small blonde in his arms and sprinted through the room, dodging the bed, table, chest of drawers, and glass that came his way, as the R.V kept rolling. Brago finally cleared the room and burst out of the huge metal opening, and into the hot desert heat and floor.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here? It seems to me like we have a mammodo on our hands here, and what's this? He seems to have such a tiny girl for a partner, Well this shouldn't be too much trouble now" Brago's crimson gaze went to a mammodo team and their glowing brown book. Sherry poke her head out of brago's cloak and saw a small short man, who was only two inches bigger than her and a creature of some sorts that seems to be made of white glue. The man was obviously rich, from the custom tailored coat and hat, to the sparkling gems that glowed from the rings on his fingers, and his polished black shoes. The creature turned it's somewhat head, that seemed to be constantly moving, in sherry's direction.

Remembering about her beloved butler, sherry began to look around frantically for jii. " Jii where are you?!" " Oh, you mean him?" The man pointed a stubby finger at a white covered figure that was struggling in the sticky substance. "Jii hold on, we'll get you out!" As sherry ran towards Jii, she was stopped in her tracks by the white creature again, as it started to open its mouth, she stood terrified on the spot. SPAT! The small blonde was gone in a flash, as a black blur grabbed her and ran towards the old man. Sherry opened her eyes to find she was in Brago's arms again, as he stopped right in front of Jii.

"Jii are you hurt?!" "Miss Sherry, please stay back or you'll get stuck!" Sherry watched as the old man kept struggling, and the sticky substance clung to him even more. The small blonde watched in horror as she tried to think of what to do. This was a sticky situation indeed, for if it continued, Jii could possibly suffocate or break some bones,if they didn't act fast. _This is what Brago and me have been training for right? But, why am I so afraid...I have to help...but, I'm scared..._

"Sherry use the book!" _The black book! Of course, its the only way! _The small blonde opened her backpack and took out the black book, as it started to glow with a purplish aura. "Why did you come here?!" " WHY!" The man chuckled at the small girl, as she started to shake with anger. " I just want to burn your book, but that is a nice emerald gem you have there, so why don't I take that too and add it to my collection. It'll be nice in my display case, wouldn't you agree Glucose?" The mammodo nodded in agreement as it walked forward to sherry.

" Sherry we have to use a spell now!" The small blonde turned away from Jii and faced the mammodo team, no fear showing in her face. "I won't let you hurt Jii! And I won't let you take my family's pride in this jewel!" "REIS!"

Anicol: Wow! I surprise myself since I had no idea where I was going with this!

Brago: You never know where your going with anything...

Anciol: Hey! Remember, I'm writing you and sherry's story! Ouch!

Brago: Still hurts eh?

Anicol: Yes...I don't think these cuts are gonna heal for weeks, thank you very much!!!! (sarcasm)

Brago: Now what are you going to me in a few chapters...

Anicol: Nothing, Nothing important...sweatdrops

Anyway, Please read and review! It really inspires me when I get one, so thanks for any I get. Oh, and if anyone can draw me a picture from anything of this story, I'd really appreciate it. Sigh, its hard to get fans back, especially since the show is not coming back for a few weeks, but anyway stay tuned for the next chapter " **Bubbles and rubber duckies" **


	5. Bubbles and rubber duckies

Hello Its me anicol again! I hope this update, was a bit faster than last time, so thank you all for reading!

Anicol: Hmm...pedophile...what does that mean?

Brago: What are you looking at?

Anicol: I'm researching what pedophile means...it was brought to my attention by revivedsin (thanks for reviews!) and I'm wondering what it is.

Computer: Click

Brago: there it is on wikipedia...a pedophile is...

Anicol: a man who...GOOD GRAVY AND BISCUITS!!!!!! NOOOO!!!!!

Brago: what?! What is it you shrieking harpy!

Anicol: NOOO! MY STORY ISN'T THAT KIND OF STORY! NEVER!!

Brago: What's wrong?

Anicol: Some people think your going to be a pedophile!!!

Brago: What is that!

Points to computer screen...

Brago: NEVER I TELL YOU! NEVER!

Sherry: Never what brago?

Brago: Sherry shield your eyes!

Sherry: what?! Aaahhh...Brago put me down this instant!!!

Anicol: Well that was something...he ran out of the room with her...sweatdrops

Anicol: Umm...I want to make clear that this is not a pedophile story, nor will I write any stories like that! I'm hoping that my readers understand that this is intended to be a friendship feeling in this story. That funny feeling in brago's stomach will be revealed in due time, but its nothing that has to do with pedophile things. Although when this story is over my other ones will have romance in them, so please be patient for those! Phew...

Anicol: As for jaded delirium's question, I'm sorry I didn't go into more detail about that, but It should explain itself in this chapter, so please enjoy and sorry for the confusion.

Disclaimer: Sigh I do not own zatch bell , sherry, brago, or jii, so will all the lawyers please put down their katana's. No! Its bad enough with the sumo's but the geisha's have to go! Wait! Ouch! Don't you hit me with your fans! Ouch! Stop that!

Chapter 5

**Bubbles and Rubber Duckies**

"DIOGA GRAVIDON!", the small blonde cried as she and brago dodged another glob of glue that was headed their direction. Sherry's body started to shake as she felt her strength and energy start to wither. _That should stop them! I don't know how long I can keep this up, especially since I'm mostly using the big attacks. That last one took a lot of energy, but hopefully I can still fight. I have to...for brago and jii ! _

" GRIMIREDOA SHIELD!" A huge glob of glue-like substance formed in a round ball around the small man and glucose. As the dioga gravidon attack neared the large glue bubble, suddenly a sticky tentacle emerged from the shield and started to wrap itself around the large multicolor sphere.

"Wha...how is this happening?!

The dark mammodo growled with frustration, as he was trying to figure out how such a strong pair had evaded him and the older sherry's attention in earlier months. _They were probably waiting to grow stronger. Darn it! "_Brago look!" Brago was snapped out of his thoughts as he saw his attack being taken into the shield and absorbed, making the shield a dark purple.

"HAHAHAHAHA You see little girl, there's no way that you and your mammodo can defeat us! So why don't you give me his book and that gem of yours and I'll let your butler friend go. I'll even give you a ride into town so you don't have to walk all the way back, what do you say? Hmmm???"

Sweat ran down sherry's head as she looked at jii, still struggling in his sticky bind, and at the dark mammodo who was baring his teeth and clenching his fists. _No way! I'll never give up the black book, but why does he keep calling brago a mammodo? Doesn't this guy know that he's a detective? What is a mammodo anyway? Well it doesn't matter right now! What to do...wait! _ An idea popped up into the small blonde's head as she stepped toward the small man. _It might just work..._ "Alright, I'll give you the black book and my green emerald, but only if you let go of my butler first!"

"SHERRY!WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Brago growled as he stepped in front of the small blonde, who kept looking down at the desert floor. "Sherry don't listen to them! Read a spell!" The dark mammodo was flexing his clawed hands as he thought of his options. _She wouldn't give up my book, she can't, If I have to stop her ...then I will... _A sickening feeling started to spread throughout Brago as he thought about what would happen if he had to harm the small blonde to keep his book safe. _Even if I stopped her...she would never read the book again...and then my chances at being King are gone. But if she surrenders it to that team, then I'll be sent back to the mammodo world! She'll also never return to normal..._

As sherry looked up, she noticed that Brago's red orbs were once again disappearing in a white fog, which showed how deep in thought he was. As the small blonde looked down, her attention came to his tightly clenched fists that were trickling a little blood from the purple nails being dug in.

"Little girl I don't have anytime to waste, so if you don't mind, bring me the book." Sherry slowly nodded as she stepped around Brago, who made no move to stop her, but what he did made the small blonde's blood cold. The dark mammodo turned his icy stare on Sherry, as she saw the hate and disappointment that was on his face, that the millions of tiny scars on his face, only seemed to amplify his mistrust at her. His grey face and black markings around his eyes almost seemed murderous as a purplish aura started to form around the dark mammodo.

" Bra...Brago...I'm sorry." _His red eyes...he truly hates me right now. I can only hope that this works..._

No words were spoken, but Sherry couldn't help but let a couple of tears fall from her face, as she turned away from him and headed toward the small man. " Glucose, drop the shield so she may enter! Their as good as beaten anyway! Oh, and release that servant of hers too, I've had my fun for today, torturing a soul like him. GRIMA! "

Sherry looked at jii as she saw the suffocating glue, unlatch from her beloved butler, and slink its way back to glucose's body. A few seconds later, Jii coughed on the ground, alive and breathing, as a relieved sherry kept walking towards the small man. When, the small blonde stood in front of the man, he held out his stubby, pompous hand, like a kid expecting some good candy.

"See miss, now you've made a good decision and I'd burn that book now, but since I'm very generous I'll let you talk to your mammodo one last time, what do you say?" At this a small smile formed on Sherry's face as she opened the black book in front of the man, as it started to glow a familiar purple. " Wha...What are you doing?!" "RIOR REIS!" Brago turned around quickly as he felt the energy start to come out of his palms, as green energy beams aimed toward their opponents. "Why you little...AAAHHHHH!!!!!"

The small man and mammodo were pushed into a rocky plateau, before they had a chance to lay a finger on the small blonde. As brago sprinted forward to sherry, he saw her breathing heavily as she fell to her knees. The dark mammodo picked up the small blonde in his grey arms, as she looked up at him.

"I'm...I'm sorry Brago...I didn't mean for you to think I would let your book get burned...I'll never let it burn, without a fight..." " Weakling, you're still weak from training, but we might be able to take them out with Berudo Gurabirei, but can you handle releasing that much energy?" huff... "Yes, I think I can do one more big attack..."

" Now you've done it! Here I thought I would show you mercy, but yet you refuse?! No chance of escape now, GRIMIREDO AREO! At this, small globs of glue formed in glucose's hands, which the mammodo picked off and tossed into the air, only to have the globs float around his head. As the globs floated in the air, a squishing sound started to come from them, as sherry and brago saw them pull and stretch apart. "POP!" Suddenly, the globs multiplied into the thousands as the small man picked himself off of the desert floor. But, something odd was happening to the globs, in a second two small eyes started to form, and to sherry's horror, a mouth full of sharp teeth for each sticky glob. Soon after, they started to gnash their teeth, looking hungrily at the small blonde and the dark mammodo.

"HAHH AHA AHAAHHAHA! Now you've done it! NO ONE has ever survived GRIMIREDO AREO or also known as the sticky barrage! NOW!" In an instant the sticky balls were being flung at supersonic speed at the pair as brago put sherry down and readied his arm. "NOW SHERRY!" The small blonde held up the glowing black book, as she used all the energy she had left for this last attack, " BERUDO GURABIREI!!!"

A dark purple beam came out of Brago's hand as he aimed with his arm, surrounding him and sherry, just as the first glob was about to strike. As the globs started to sink their sharp tiny teeth into brago's attack, they were stopped by the blinding powerful purple beam. The globs seemed to freeze in mid air as they, were deflected back at the opposing mammodo team. "WAA? What is this? I...I've never seen something...like this before! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!", the small man cried.

In a flash the small globs were flung at the rocky plateau's, splattering on the rocky formations, as their tiny cries wailed in protest. "I'm out of here!" The small man dropped his mammodo's white book and started to run, trying his best to get away from the dark mammodo, as fast as he stubby legs could carry him, leaving his mammodo in the process. "Brago! Aim toward them!" Brago turned his glowing arm in the direction of the mammodo pair, as the force of the beams gravity, came down on their heads. Glucose went down, his body being forcefully pinned down in the hot desert heat, while the small man kept running towards his fancy black car.

"huff, huff, heh eh heh ehhehehehe I've made it! You can't stop me n...!!!!" The beam fell full force on the stubby man's body, before he could reach the handle of his car, smashing him four feet down on the ground. "NOOOOO!!!"

As the beam returned to brago's hand, the dark mammodo walked towards the flattened white book, as he saw his opponent struggling to get up. "Sherry, use Reis just one more time." The small blonde had fallen onto her stomach, but she managed to get on her elbows and touch the black book. "huff...huff...R...REIS!" The white book burned with a purplish flame, as Glucose started to sparkle and slowly disappear, back to the mammodo world, as the small man cried about lost fortunes.

" Sherry...can you stand...?" The small blonde gave him a feeble smile, as she looked up into his grey face, " I'll be o..kay...?" Sherry's head plopped down on the black book, as she doze off in mid-sentence. The dark mammodo bent down to pick up the small tired blonde with his left arm, feeling that his right arm was numb from using such a powerful attack. "Weakling..." _She's getting stronger...soon she'll be back on the same level as the older sherry, but...will she always be like this? _

Sweat trickled down the mammodo's face,making him snap back to reality, brago realized just how hot it was, as the sun was beating down on sherry's small head. He looked over his shoulder to see that the old man wasn't looking and lifted the red hoodie, from sherry's shirt, to cover her head from the hot desert sun, knowing that his black fur was too hot for her to be shaded with. "Mr. Brago! Thank goodness you and Miss sherry are alright! I was worried the whole time that you were dueling, but it seems that Miss sherry justs needs rest at the moment. Now, to take care of this scoundrel!"

Jii walked over to the small crushed man, who was weeping a mile a minute, and took a set of car keys from his belt. "This should get us to town, seeing as how the R.V's out of commission. Much obliged sir! " The dark mammodo said nothing as the old man started up the fancy black car, and started to walk past the weeping small man. "sob...w..Wait! I can't move...and I need to get into town, P..Please take me with you! Sob"

Brago growled at the man,as he bared his sharp in a menacing manner, until he felt a small movement in his arms. "W..Wait Brago, ...let's take him back with us to town." The mammodo's temper snapped a little, " He tries to burn my book and you want to take him back to town!" The small blonde covered her ears as she yelled back. " I know that! But, just because he's mean, doesn't make it right to leave him here by himself!"

Red and blue eyes locked in a stare down, but eventually the roar of the black car's engine, brought the pair, back to reality. "humph...fine." Brago opened the black car's door, and placed the tired blonde in the backseat, turning back to the small man. "P...P..l ease don't hurt me!" The small man cringed as he felt the dark mammodo's claws on the back of his coat, suddenly being lifted from the small hole he was in.

Brago felt disgusted as he took the man to the car, the small man thinking he was gonna be sitting in the front of the car. To his horror, he saw the dark mammodo headed for the trunk of the car, which brago popped open, with his grey fist. Then the dark mammodo, carelessly tossed the sobbing small man, into the trunk, despite his protests, and banged the trunk closed.

"All ready to go, Mr. Brago?" The old man said as the dark mammodo sat down in the backseat with sherry. The small blonde smiled as she moved closer to brago, resting her head against his numb right arm, which he made no move to push her away. She closed her eyes, letting the comforting darkness lead her to a peaceful sleep, knowing she was safe in a friends presence. Brago had tensed a bit, when he felt sherry putting her head against his arm, not used to being touched too much, but found himself relax after she was asleep.

The dark mammodo started his mediative breathing as he tried to clear his mind about the day's events. It didn't work however as he opened his eyes and saw sherry's small hand, subconsciously grab his clawed one, as she held on tight, like a baby. The funny feeling started to form back in brago's stomach as he looked outside the window, trying to keep his mind from it. _What's this feeling...whatever it is, its annoying me to no ends, and I can't let this distraction effect me during battles. But still, why do I feel this desire, to protect her... _The mammodo shrugged off his thoughts, and started to meditate again, until he fell into a deep sleep alongside sherry.

Jii smiled as he saw that both of the kids were asleep, a grandfather feeling overcoming him, as tears spilled out of his bushy covered eyes. _Sigh, those two have a lot more to go through, but I hope that it ends as happily as it did today, although things will change when Miss sherry gets back to who she was. _Before they reached the town however, the Old man parked at an old gas station, where he unlocked the trunk.

The small man was whimpering, claustrophobic of the dark trunk, and sucking on his thumb nervously. "Your stop is here sir, can't have you trying anything funny." Jii picked up the small man and dropped him next to the gas pump, and promptly closed the trunk. The man made no move to get up, or attack jii, as the old man got back into the car and drove off. The small man panicked as he saw a tough looking gas attendant approach him, but completely blanched in fear, as he saw the huge wrench in his hands.

"Noo no wait! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" With that, the man fainted, as the attendant stood over him, wondering what was wrong? "Senior? Senior?" Jii drove a bit further, until he found a fancy hotel in the downtown area of San Antonio. He opened the back door, and started to lift sherry from the backseat, but a purple clawed hand stopped him.

A menacing look from Brago, told jii to back off, as the dark mammodo carried the small blonde in his arms up to the hotel room. The small blonde stirred, as she felt herself being put on a bed, seeing brago leaving for the living room. "Brago wait!" The dark mammodo turned to face her, as she stood up on the bed, on the same eye level as him. "Where are we?" "In another hotel that the old fool found." " Oh, that explains it! I wonder what happened to..."

Suddenly, a strange pungent smell started to evade sherry's nose, as she quickly covered it. _Ugh! This smell, where is it coming from?! _Realization hit sherry, as she saw brago's black fur, covered in dirt, sweat, and even a few flecks of blood, and a bad smell hitting her nose fully. "EWW! Brago, haven't you taken a bath yet!" " A what?" Sherry looked at brago like he was crazy, as she tried to fan away the fumes with her pillow. "A bath brago! You know, a tub of water filled with bubbles and rubber duckies, soap, shampoo and conditioner?!"

The mammodo stared as he saw the small blonde, jump off the bed and head towards the bathroom, with a determined look in her eyes. He soon heard water running and a few things being rummaged through as she came out and attacked her small suitcase that was in the corner. She then produced a small yellow toy, that she squeezed once and it squeaked when its body relaxed. "Brago, you can't go around smelling bad, so you're taking a bath!" The dark mammodo growled as he felt like he was being treated like a baby mammodo, "Sherry, I'll just go down to the river and swim until the smell goes away, if it bothers you hu...people." _He almost said that word again...what is he trying to say? _" Brago, you need a real bath, and that's it! I'm not fighting with a stinky partner!"

Brago grunted as he headed towards the bathroom, just wishing that she would stop nagging him. As he was about to step into the tub full of water with his dirty boots on, a small shriek stopped him at the tub's edge. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" A dumbfounded brago, looked as an annoyed sherry looked at the mammodo. " Your supposed to take off your clothes silly. Didn't anybody ever teach you that?" Brago flinched as he heard these words, knowing that males and females weren't supposed to see each other's privies, and he wasn't about to do that in front of the small blonde. Sure, he had seen him without his shirt, but this was going too far. " Sherry, leave me."

The small blonde looked curiously as Brago felt his face start to burn up. "Why? Its not like there's anything wrong with me being here...is there? Besides, I want to make sure that you really take a bath, and don't pretend." The dark mammodo growled as he snapped at the blonde, "SHERRY LEAVE!" The small blonde in turn got angry at him, and eventually they started throwing insults at each other. After a few minutes, brago realized that she wasn't going, even if he forced her, so he finally gave in. " Sherry turn around and don't look."

Sherry complied and covered her eyes, while brago took off his shirt and boots. _It'll be fine, as long as I keep my pants on...right? Stupid bath... _He stepped into the porcelain tub, the feeling of the warm water, touch his skin as he sank into the bath, surrounded by strange white things, that were fluffy. "Sherry, you can turn around now..."

The small blonde saw the dark mammodo, surrounded by tons of bubbles, and couldn't help but giggle at the strange sight of his grey head poking out of the mass. " Wait just a second, I'll be back!" When sherry returned to the bathroom, in her hands she had the rubber ducky and a washcloth for brago. " Here you go!"

Outside of the hotel, a lone figure looked up at the glowing windows of the huge building, feeling a warm breeze pass his face. He smiled as his cold gaze, fell on the car that Jii had drove earlier, knowing that now he could find the pair wherever he went, especially with the state of the art tracking device that he put on the bottom of the exhaust pipe.

"Soon, Miss sherry, Soon you will be mine...and then I'll break you into pieces...for the pain you have caused me..." His white coat fluttered slightly, as he walked away from the hotel, and into a small grey truck, driving off to a place only he knew about. "Its almost time for my revenge...and how sweet it will be..."

Anicol: Phew! A long chapter but, I'm finally done...

Brago: How could they think that?!

Anicol: The reviewers? I guess because of the way I write...Sorry! Ehe...

Brago: Must...destroy something!

Anicol: Ummm...what are you going to destroy?

Brago: heh heh...Your peanut butter sandwich!

Anicol: You fiend! NOOOOOOOOO!

GULP!

Brago: That's better...got milk?

Anicol: Glub glub...not anymore! And there's no more in the house!

Brago: ANICOL!!!!!

Anicol: GOTTA GO! Oh! My next chapter will be " **Happy Birthday Sherry**" so please review some more! And again if people, want to draw from my story, I'd love to see it on deviant art! I'll give props and love! Thank you all! Bye!

Brago: Its sticking to the roof of my mwowth!

Anicol: HA AHA HA


	6. Bubbles and Rubber duckies 2

Hi! Its me anicol again, and I hope everyone got what they wanted over the holidays! Thanks for having patience with me, but the holidays are a busy time for me, but I promise that this story will be finished eventually! Thanks for all the reviews!

Another side note I would like to mention, is that during the story writing, I forgot to mention and important scene between Brago and sherry, so to make up for it ( and not have it be in the next chapter, thus making it 10,000 words or more long) I will give you "Bubbles and Rubber Duckies part 2!) Happy Birthday Sherry, will come in a later chapter, so please have patience with me!

Now, a look at what Christmas was like at the Bellmont residence!

Anicol: Sherry! What did you get from Santa?

Sherry: Uhh...a lump of coal, and a note from Santa, saying that I was being too mean to the other mammodo children and their partners...

Anicol: umm...okay? How about you Brago?

Brago: A pair of orange socks...What was that fat old fool thinking?!

Anicol: Well...I got movies, new pencils, and cookies! Mm mm...

Brago: Give me those cookies!

Anicol: Never! Santa probably gave you those socks, because you ate the super fudged chocolate chip cookies we left for him...and then you tossed the milk into the fireplace!

Brago: I want those cookies, give them up now or suffer my wrath!

Anicol: No!

Sherry: Brago, don't maim her again, otherwise she'll be on break for months!

Brago: I don't give a...

Anicol: MISTLETOE BOMB! ( throw 17 ft mistletoe)

Sherry & Brago: HUH?

Brago: what is that horrible smelling plant?!

Sherry: Um...its mistletoe and human tradition is that we have to...(whispers in brago's ear)

Brago: Not doing it!

Sherry: But Brago, its tradition!

Brago: Not doing it!

Sherry: Brago!

Anicol: This could take a while, but thanks everybody so far who has read my story and encourages me to keep writing! Now on with the story!

Disclaimer: Sigh, I don't own Sherry, Brago, Jii, or Zatch Bell, so will all the lawyers please put down their katana's. Wait a minute! I didn't give you permission to have a sake drinking contest! Oh my goodness, is that one of the katana wielding lawyers on stage?...and he's doing karaoke of the spice girls WITH A BLONDE WIG! Faints

**Chapter 6**

**Bubbles and Rubber Duckies 2**

Strained muscles untensed, as the warm water and soothing honey and milk aroma of the bubbles, made a certain dark mammodo relax in the giant porcelain tub. Brago leaned his head back a bit on the tubs edge as he tried to concentrate on his meditating, but his thoughts kept wandering around in his mind. _We "won" the battle...but something about fighting those two is making me irritated...but what? _

"Brago, are you done bathing yet?" _Grr...first she nags me about taking a bath and now she wants me out already!. Why do I even put up with this? _ "No, I'm still in here."

" Good! That way I can help you, besides, if you take too long I won't be able to take my bath!" _Why does she need to help me! I'm not helpless... _

Just then, Sherry walked back into the bathroom, wearing a strange pink outfit that covered her torso and bottom. On the front of the suit, was a light pink bunny face, with a bit of sparkle costume stones, bordering the rabbits face.

"Sherry what is that strange outfit that your wearing now? It looks ridiculous." The small blonde stared at Brago, as if he had grown another head, "Brago...don't you know what a bathing suit looks like?"

After receiving no answer, sherry racked her brain trying to find a way to explain it to the dark mammodo. " Its a type of clothing that lets me get into the water without ...um...undressing! Hence...the bathing suit, but its mostly used to go to the beach or at the swimming pool."

_Then why is she wearing that suit for? The only real purpose of that thing is to use it in water...she wouldn't. _A painful twitch started to form in Brago's neck, as the reality of the situation started to sink in. Panic started to rise in the mammodo's stomach, as he started to get up from the inside of the tub, spilling hot water and foam, unto the bathroom floor. "Sherry, I don't need your help!"

"But Brago! You haven't washed your hair yet or behind your ears! Where you just planning on soaking in the tub?!" _Honestly, I know he's not super clean, but what kind of person just goes around, swimming in a pond to get clean...and no soap! Then again, I wouldn't call Brago a "normal person" , and I get the feeling he was raised in the wild...I really get that feeling. _Sherry snapped out of her thoughts though, as she saw the dark mammodo, trying to slide his way out of the huge slippery tub, with no bath mat or any kind of gripping to prevent him from slipping and hitting his head. "Brago wait! There's no...ahhhhh!!!!!"

The small blonde had barely ran toward the tub, when her bare feet started sliding on the marble floor, making her unbalanced, as her body started aiming headfirst for the bathtub. Brago turned his head in time, to see a frightened Sherry, headed face first for the porcelain bath, knowing that the impact could seriously injure the small blonde head.

"Sherry!"

The dark mammodo grabbed the edge of the tub with his gray hand, as he leaned over more, and snatched up the slipping sherry, with his purple claws. As he pulled sherry to him though, Brago lost his grip on the slippery tub's edge, and fell painfully back into the tub, holding the small blonde in his arms.

Smack! "Koff, Koff, Brago are you all right?!"

The small blonde wiped some water out of her eyes before she tried to look around for the dark mammodo, but couldn't find a trace of him, among the huge froths of bubbles that were everywhere.

"Brago...eeekkkk!!!" Suddenly, a huge bubbled covered figure started to rise up into a sitting position, reaching out to the frightened sherry. "St...Stay away from me! I'm warning you!" The small blonde started to scoot away frantically, from the strange creature, until her back hit the edge of the tub. _Oh no! What do I do now?! Wait a minute...there's a button here. _

Sherry saw a big push button to her side as she remembered, about the water jets that the tub had. "Take this, bubble monster!" the small blonde, pushed the button, making huge jets of water squirt all over the bubble monster, making him melt away. "Yeah, I got him! Wait till Brago sees...uh oh..." As the bubbles washed away, in the bubble monsters' place, stood a fairly angry mammodo, with his teeth clenched and purple claws, twitching.

"Sherry! What were you doing!!!!! Baka! "

The small blonde fidgeted with her hands,as she looked down, trying to avoid eye contact with Brago's piercing red gaze.

" I was...well..I defeated the monster..." " I don't mean that! Why were you trying to help me! I'm not a small child!"

" Well you act like one! You didn't even know how to take a bath, Mr. Stinky!"

"I don't need your help, and I do not act like a child!"

" Yes you are, and your yelling!"

"WHOSE YELLING!"

An awkward silence started to fill the air, as Brago turned away from the small blonde, facing his throbbing back to her. _Darn it, my back stings...it'll probably stop in a few minutes though. _Sherry looked at the dark mammodo, noticing that his back and the back of his arms were red and looked raw from the stinging flesh. _Its probably hurting him...and its all my fault. _Small tears started to form in the corner of the young blonde's eyes, as she tried to keep herself from crying out all the guilt that started to form a knot in her small throat.

" I...I'm going to get out now...s..sorry I ruined your bath."

Sherry grabbed the edge of the huge tub with both of her hands, but started to slide back into the slippery bath, until a clawed hand grabbed the back of her bathing suit. Not looking behind her, the small blonde felt herself being gently hoisted from the tub and down onto the only dry spot on the marble floor.

"T..Thanks."

The small blonde grabbed a clean towel from the towel rack and covered herself in it as she entered her bedroom, closing the bathroom door behind her, leaving a still silent mammodo in the bath. After walking out of her bedroom and through the hall, the small blonde found Jii in the living room area, unpacking most of their traveling food and drinks.

"Miss sherry, how good to see y...What is wrong Miss Sherry?!"

Sherry bowed her head down as she tried to avoid eye contact with her butler, " Nothings wrong Jii, just...could I borrow your bathroom? I need to take a bath, and brago's taking forever in there!"

The small blonde then picked up her head and gave her beloved butler a heartwarming smile.

"Of course Miss sherry! Just give me a moment and I'll draw you a bath."

A few minutes later, the small blonde was in the bathtub, surrounded by all her favorite water toys and foamy bubbles. But despite that bath time was sherry's thing that she most looked forward too during the day, she couldn't enjoy it, as the tears that she was hiding finally came out in small sobs.

_should have just left him alone! ..and now he hates me...just like my mama and my teachers. But...there's one person who still likes me...but who is it? I feel that I'm missing someone...but that impossible...is it? I have Jii, Mother, Brago,...a girl ...a girl my age...but what is here name..? She's always in my dreams though, and we always have fun together, she has the warmest smile and her eyes and hair are a chocolate brown. She did something for me...something important! Think sherry, think! There...was water...a rope tied around my waist...she was yelling at me...about being happy. She's my best friend and yet I can't remember...K...ko...ko? koko! Koko saved me when I was going to drown myself in the river! But where is she?! And why couldn't I remember her...this is too weird. Wait a minute...Jii! Jii will tell me why I can't remember!_

The small blonde stood up from her bath and climbed out of the smaller tub and unto the footstool that Jii had left for her, as she rushed to get her towel. After quickly dressing into her blue nightgown, the small blonde ran straight into her butler in the kitchen.

"Jii! Jii! What happened to Koko! I just remembered her, but where is she?

The old man sputtered and started to choke on his hot cup of coffee as the steaming liquid spilled unto his clean tuxedo.

"M...Miss Sherry! You finally remember Miss Koko?!"

" yes I do, and why didn't you tell me about her, and why did I forget her?!"

" Ahh...yes, well you see Miss Sherry, when the thieves tried to take the emerald away, you ran down the stairs and tripped, bumping your head. It's a miracle that you recovered at all and the doctor told me that you were experiencing temporary amnesia, and your memories would come back to you in time!"

" So...what happened to koko?" " Umm... well Miss koko is with her family back in town, and of course your helping Mr. Brago track down the jewel thieves, Miss Sherry." " Then can I call her in the morning?" " W..Well you see, I just got a letter from a colleague of mine back home saying that her phone is out, and will be out for a while due to a faulty power line that the town has..." _Jii's hiding something...but what could it be? I guess I'll leave it alone for now, until I can find out on my own what's really going on...come to think of it, Jii doesn't look so good. _"Jii are you feeling alright? Are you sick?" " Ah no Miss Sherry, I'm perfectly fine, but you should get some rest, you've had a big day today!"

"Yes, so good night Jii!"

" Goodnight Miss Sherry."

Sherry walked back to her bedroom with a load on her mind.

_Somethings not right and I'm going to find out what it is! Jii hiding something but I can't tell what it is...it can't be that bad ..right? _The small blonde was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of wet feet, slapping the floor, followed by a slight growl. _I guess Brago's out of the bath now...I really should apologize. _

"Bra...huh?"

Sherry covered her mouth at the sight in front of her...it couldn't be.

There was her bodyguard/detective/ fighting partner, hunched on the bathroom floor, like a wild animal towering over its prey, and soaking wet from his blue-black head down to his purple clawed feet. Without warning , the dark mammodo started shaking his soaked body to and fro, like a wet dog, spraying water on the walls, extra towels, and the bathroom vanity and sink. After shaking off the extra water, the dark mammodo started to rise to his feet, but it took sherry all she had from bursting out laughing.

As soon as the dark mammodo stood up, all the black fur from his pants had frizzed out, creating the illusion that he was wearing a large, fluffy cat around his waist and ankles. It didn't help matters that his usually sleek black and blue hair, was also puffed out as a giant marshmallow, the way it frizzed out in odd ways, also giving him the look of a crazy haired scientist. The small blonde couldn't take it no more as she let it out, "ahahahahahahhaa ha hah ha hah ha ...Br...Brago...you hair! Ah ha hahahh a."

Brago stood in place, too many thoughts running through his head. _ Oh sh... _

" Hey Brago...are you sick, your face is getting red...or really a reddish purple.."

"SHERRY LEAVE!!!!!"

The small blonde scooted out of there in a flash, as the dark mammodo, roughly grabbed a towel and tried to de-frizz his hair by rubbing it, which only seemed to make it worse. Knock Knock! "SHERRY I SAID LEAVE!"

"I..Its me Mr. Brago, may I come in? I have something for you."

"Old fool, I have no business with you!"

"Please Mr. Brago, for Miss Sherry's sake, if you will, she feels terrible about what's happened."

_Grr...fine, I'll see what the old fool wants. _"You may be allowed to enter Old fool."

"Ahh yes, well since your clothes will be needing washing by Miss Sherry's request, I have brought you a substitute pair of night clothes, I think they will be suited to your liking."

"My clothing is just fine old man."

"Well, Mr. Brago...Miss Sherry says she refuses to read from your black book, until you change clothes and have your personal ones washed. Its only for tonight, I swear to you."

_She's using blackmail?! Where does she get off that she can order around ME! I'm from the Makai and feared by all those who know me! I'll teach the little brat a lesson, that she'll never forget! _Brago swiped the clothes from Jii in the blink of and eye, as went over to Jii and kicked the door shut in the Old man's face!

"Goodnight then, Mr. Brago. By the way, that new hairstyle looks very good on you."

Five seconds later, and enraged Brago busted the door off of its hinges, as he struggled to maintain his anger. "HE THOUGHT THAT THIS WAS A 'NEW LOOK', WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'LL..." " Brago calm down!"

The dark mammodo turned his head around to see Sherry, sitting on the large bed, with a thick white book on her lap. "And you! I don't need any help whatsoever in the bath!" A look of guilt swept over sherry's eyes, as she saw brago's white foggy gaze, his clenched teeth, knitted brows, but most of all...his messed up hair.

"I know that now...and I'm very sorry Brago, I promise I won't ever do that again."

_All the things that people are supposed to know...it doesn't seem like he knows anything, but that can't be right, because he's human...or at least was one, before he got his powers. At least that's what Jii's told me._

"Umm...so how do you like your new PJ'S?!" "My what?" "You know...the clothes that Jii gave you, their called pajamas."

"Hmm...they'll do..."

Sherry looked at the dark mammodo and could tell that he like his new pj's, from the approving look that he had in his eyes, even though he would never admit it. Brago now wore a black muscle shirt, that had his skull insignia in purple, on the back of the shirt, and black cotton leggings that wrapped around his ankles, much like sweatpants. "Brago, is that a new hairstyle or did your hair frizz up?"

"Hnnn...stupid bath."

The dark mammodo took a seat on the edge of the bed, brooding about his hair. _I'm never taking a bath again! If there this much trouble then why do humans put themselves, through all this hassle as their wasting their time. I would rather be spending it train... _A small gentle tug, on the top of his head, brought Brago out of his thoughts as he turned his head slightly to see the small blonde, on her tippy toes and brushing his black-blue hair.

"If you want to get your hair back down, you have to brush it after every bath."

"I don't need..."

" I know! You don't need help, but consider this my apology okay?"

"Hnnnn...excepted"

Sherry continued to brush Brago's hair for another twenty minutes, making the mammodo's eyelids droop as he struggled to stay awake, because of the gentle massaging of the brush and the relaxing aromas from the bath. Finally, the small blonde was done as she proudly handed the dark mammodo a small silver hand mirror, as he looked at his once again, sleek black and blue hair. "There, now it looks like your not part of the bear family."

Ignoring the comment, the thick white book caught brago's attention again, as he turned around to further inspect it. " Oh, that's my fairy tales book, I've had it ever since I was a baby, because my daddy gave it to me."

"What does it have inside?"

" Oh just the classic fairy tales like, snow white and the seven dwarfs, Cinderella, the fox and the crow, and my favorite of all, the ugly duckling!"

"Why would you want to read about an ugly duck?"

" Its more than whose the character of the story Brago! Its the moral of the story that makes fairy tales interesting!"

The dark mammodo leaned his back against the headboard of the huge bed, and began flipping through the pages. _I can't read all of it and the pictures hardly make sense. Humans...how do their young ever survive to adulthood? _

"Brago, would you like me to read the ugly duckling to you? I want to read it before bed, but its no fun just reading it by myself."

"I have to meditate for training tomorrow."

"Please Brago! Just this one story and then I'll go to bed, I promise!"

"Fine, but you'd better fall asleep!"

The small blonde walked over to the dark mammodo and with out warning, sat down on his lap. "

Sherry what are you.."

"Okay! Here it goes...Once upon a time, there was a mother duck sitting on her nest of eggs, waiting for them to hatch. After many days and nights, the eggs started to crack and out popped little yellow baby ducks, but there was one egg that was different. It was a large gray egg that was way bigger than the other eggs, and when it hatched, out popped a large gray duckling with black webbed feet and beak." Unknowingly, brago scooted in closer to the book to get a better view of the "Ugly duckling".

_She's making fun of me...I just know it...a gray duck indeed. _

"Mother duck loved all of her baby's, so when it was time to teach them to swim, she took them out to the big pond. There, each baby duck was having fun, as they learned to swim and feed off of the yummy grass on the edge of the pond. But the older ducks, kept making fun of the gray duckling, calling him the "Ugly duckling". After being teased for many weeks, the ugly duckling decided it was time to leave somewhere where he could belong."

" That's stupid! Why didn't he just beat up the noisy squawking ducks and shut them up! Who cares what they think."

"Brago! Fighting is not always the right thing to do for everyone!"

"It works for me..."

"UGH! Any way...the ugly duckling then traveled far away, trying to survive by finding his own food, and living on his own. One day however, he overslept in the middle of a small pond, and while he slept, a burst of winter wind came by and froze the pond that he was in!"

" Stupid bird, didn't he feel if it was cold?"

"Brago, this is a story, those kind of things don't matter and they help to move it along."

"No fighting...no evil foes or strong ones for that matter...why do you read this?"

" Because, its interesting to me! Now if you don't mind, I would finish the story sooner if you would

stop asking questions!"

" The ugly duckling was now stuck in the pond, and couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried! Suddenly, a tall man with an ax, started walking toward the frightened duckling, as he..."

" The bird's going to be the guy's dinner soon, isn't he?"

"BRAGO! NO HE'S NOT!"

" saw him stuck in the icy pond. With a few ax chops, the ugly duckling was free as he flew off, honking his thanks to the man as he left for another place. When spring came around, the ugly duckling flew to a new pond, that looked very inviting. There were however, swans swimming slowly in the water, and the ugly duckling thought that they had the most beautiful feathers he had ever seen. He landed gently into the water, and approached the swans, even though he was sure that they would tease him, just like the other animals.

"Idiot...why do through that again?"

" TO HIS SUPRISE, the swans warmly greeted him and invited him to taste some of the tender green at the bottom of the pond. As he leaned over to grab a green, he saw his reflection for the first time in a long while, and too his surprise, he was a beautiful swan! The other swans praised him for being the most beautiful swan of the pond, but the ugly duckling didn't let all their praise affect him, for he had a kind heart. His happiness was great, for he had overcame being an ugly duckling, to being the most beautiful swan with a good heart. The End."

" Great story wasn't it brago?"

"Brago?"

Next too the small blonde, was the sleeping mammodo, his back turned to her as she heard his gentle snoring. "good night brago...", sherry whispered as she pulled up the extra red blanket from the edge of the bed, and covered the dark mammodo with it.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" The small blonde jumped from the edge of the bed and ran toward her suitcase, as she pulled out both her emerald and the black book, from under her socks. Sherry scrambled back into bed, as she saw brago slightly shifting in his sleep, and covered herself with the first blanket on the bed. She slipped the emerald and book right underneath her pillow, as she laid her head down, a drowsy feeling overcoming the small blonde, as she finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

The sound of the doorknob turning, stirred brago as his eyes went immediately for the door, as he quietly got out of bed and stalked to the door. _Another attack...well I'm ready now... _In an instant, the door flew open as brago leaped upon the unsuspecting attacker and tackled him down the hall. The pair went sliding and skidding toward the living room, as the dark mammodo pulled back his fist, ready to strike!

Anicol: Another long chapter...but I think it was worth it for the reviewers.

Brago: huff...hufff...

Anicol: Brago! What the heck happened to you?

Brago: I...huff...refused to kiss sherry because of that "tradition" thing that you tossed at us. So

these crazy fan girls are now trying to get me!

Fan girl 1: There he goes! GET HIM!

Fan girl 2: All fan girls, formation 342! I repeat, formation 342! SWARM!

Fan girl 3: Why won't you accept our love brago?!

Brago: Gotta run from these crazy ...

Anicol: Well I hoped you all enjoyed this extra chapter, and now I definitively can guarantee that the next chapter will be, Happy Birthday Sherry, so enjoy for now!

Brago: ANICOL I"LL GET YOU FOR THIS!

Anicol: If you can out run your fans first! Gah! The geisha's and lawyers are coming after me for sake money! No! Stay away blonde japanese lawyer in wig!


End file.
